Comet
} } } } }} |user = Leon (CL1) RamenBirb (CL4)|gender = Female|place = 4/21 (CL1) 14/26 (CL4)|team_(s) = Green Giants Blue Burglars}}Comet is a female contestant who competed in Camp Live: Season One, and is currently competing in Camp Live: Fans v. Favorites. Gameplay The fan favorite of the season, Comet played a very strong game, playing a good social game, and a great challenge game. From the start, Comet '''was placed on the Green Giants, which was the strongest game. Due to this, she was safe until the first swap. However, this initial grouping was crucial for her game. Being one of the strongest members on such a strong team put a threat status on the back that she would never be able to get rid of. This, along with her initial reluctance to vote anyone of were her two biggest weaknesses in the game. After the swap, she was chosen to be on another strong team, with one outlier, being Shield Juice, who went inactive. When her team went up for elimination, they voted him off, which helped '''Comet not go up for elimination again until the merge. She tried hard in all of the challenges, which helped her in the short-term, but later in the game this hurt her. At the merge, Comet '''was already seen as a threat, but wasn't voted for immediately. Touch-Tone Telephone won the first challenge, and Chalkboard was the runner-up, which made people target her instead of '''Comet. Comet '''voted with the majority and voted Chalkboard off at this vote. At the next elimination, she targeted one of the biggest social threats, Mandarin Oranges. However, Mandarin played her immunity token which invalidated all of her votes, and Chips, one of her allies, got out instead. The next elimination is where things got tricky for '''Comet. '''Since someone on her side was just voted out, she didn't have the numbers anymore to directly vote somebody out. Also, '''Comet's '''threat level was seen by the others at this point, and after not winning immunity, '''Comet '''was voted for four times, the same amount as Mandarin Oranges, and was in a tie. Luckily, since Lyre didn't vote initially, she saved '''Comet '''by voting Mandarin Oranges. This move couldn't be seen as something '''Comet '''did however, since Lyre hated Mandarin Oranges through the entire game. '''Comet '''was saved due to luck. After this scary elimination for '''Comet, '''she tried incredibly hard in the next challenge, which luckily was what she could do best, drawing. She ended up winning, and another big threat, Soassy, was voted out. After this, she used her friendly nature to convince the others to keep her in the game, and slid under the radar all the way up to fourth place without being targeted. At the final four, her alliance was down to just herself and Cheese Snacks, and she was in a tough spot. '''Comet was the most threatening player still in, and knew that if she didn't win this challenge that she had a possibility of being voted out. Her ally, Cheese Snacks won the challenge, which put '''Comet '''on the chopping block by the opposing alliance. She received two votes, and her alliance voted for Ice Cream, which ended up in a tie. The tie deadlocked, so Ice Cream and herself were placed to compete in a tiebreaker challenge. Even though '''Comet '''has won challenges in the past, Ice Cream was on a challenge winning streak, winning both the final six and final five immunity challenges, and she ultimately did better than her, causing '''Comet '''to be voted out at fourth place. Trivia * '''Comet '''is the official fan-favorite of the season, having the most fans out of anyone, with over thirty. * Comet originally was not in Camp Live, however when a player was caught stealing their character's body from someone else, they were replaced with Comet. * Comet is currently the only player to get eliminated via a tiebreaker challenge. Category:Season 1 Contestant Category:Green Giants Category:Females Category:Legless Category:Blue Burglars Category:Alumni Category:Fourth Place Category:Season 4 Contestant Category:Favorites Category:Contestants Category:Eliminated Category:Fourteenth Place Category:Quitter